Conventional fixed center pin electrical connectors, such as coaxial connectors, allow only a blind connection with a cable conductor. The connection is blind because the operator is unable to observe the connection of the cable conductor with the contact of the electrical connector. This blind connection often results in bending of the cable conductor and/or improper connection between the conductor and the contact of the electrical connector.
Additionally, most conventional coaxial electrical connectors are formed of a metal material, such as beryllium copper (BeCu), that provides rigidity to portions of the connector, such as the contact fingers which engage a mating connector. However, forming the metallic components of the connectors with a material such as beryllium copper, is expensive.
An example of a conventional coaxial electrical connector is U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,707 to Meynier, the subject matter of which is herein incorporated by reference.